Jason Voorhees (Part 6)
Jason Voorhees is the Serial Killer and the Antagonist of the Friday the 13th: The Game who hunts down and kills the Counselors who enter the camp. This version is based on his Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives movie appearance and he can be unlocked at Level 3. History After a traumatic battle with Jason years earlier, a much older and very troubled Tommy Jarvis returns in Friday the 13th Part VI to destroy Jason's body once and for all. Unfortunately, the plan fails, and Jason is inadvertently brought back to life. Armed with a utility belt, a hunting knife, and throwing darts, "Undead Jason" is able to gruesomely murder 18 people at Camp "Forest Green" before he's defeated and returned to the bottom of Crystal Lake. But for how long? Appearance Part 6 Jason wears yellow-brownish gloves he got from Tommy Jarvis with a Green US military nylon utility belt, brown pants that are soaked and damaged at the bottom, black hunter boots, a dark green shirt that has one paintball shot and multiple bullet holes through it, which makes it appear as if he was bleeding,his utility belt wields a Explorer Ram II Survival Knife, and his Mask is vastly different mask from his Part 4 appearance with both of the side chevron decals now missing and only leaving the top red Chevron. It's also visible that he no longer has his right eye and now has a left amber eye. (in the film his eye brown.) Unmasked Jason: Revealing a Zombified face with his head being more normal than his previous incarnations, and his left eye appears to be Amber once close up. Weapon Part 6 Jason Voorhees wields his iconic Spear which is his primary weapon until reaching level 113 for the Weapon Swapping and comes with its own various weapon specific kills with the Weapon itself not being tied to the specific Jason that is selected. Powers and Abilities *Shift: *Morph: *Sense: *Rage: Trivia *Part 6 Jason movie actor was C.J. Graham where he appeared in the movie Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives. **Originally a stuntman named Dan Bradley was cast to portray Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th but was replaced by C.J. Graham. Despite this, the scenes he had filmed were still included in the film so this makes the third instance of 2 actors portraying Jason in one film or sorta. *Part 6 Jason is the beginning of the Revenant Zombie version of Jason continuing until Part X where Jason became fully fleshed again and not seen as a true Undead entity any longer but still retaining his immortality. **Freddy Vs Jason was basically a Prequel to Jason X. *In the Game, his one eye appears to be Amber (Gold) but in the films, the single eye shows to be a Dark Brown. *Part 6 Jason is mostly personalized to be a Military type Jason due to C.J. Graham's veteran history. *Part 6 Jason is one of the most known fan-favorite Jason's in the series next to Part 7 Jason,Part 4 Jason, Uber Jason, Part 3 Jason, and Part 2 Jason. Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters